Fighting Back
by Pancakes10210
Summary: An alternate ending to "The One". Even though Maxon's upset, America will do anything to help him. Even if it means risking her life. Will she be able to save him from the rebel attack or will she die trying? Read to find out


_As if he suspected this would be much more entertaining for himself and much more painful for Maxon, he slid his ever so slightly to his left and aimed it at me._

I didn't even think to scream. Instinct took over quickly and all the years of running from the soldiers and all the lessons my father taught us about self defense kicked in. I pounced forward, grabbing hold of his gun, and doing the thing he expected the least.

I pulled him closer.

His eyes widened and I kneed him in the groin, roundhouse kicking the gun straight out of his hands.

"America!" Aspen was rushing through the crowd. I offered him a small salute as I finished the rebel off and smacked him in the head. He was out before he even hit the ground.

"It's been awhile since I've seen that." Aspen commented as he rushed up the stairs. I picked the gun off the stage and shrugged.

"I'm girl of many talents." I stated blandly. I looked over my shoulder and saw Maxon frozen mid-step. Was he trying to save me? Probably, not. He did tell me he'd be happy when I was gone and I didn't blame him. I would be too. He was probably just trying to meet Aspen.

"We need to get them out of here." I muttered and Aspen, remembering himself, nodded. Kriss was absolutely hysterical, still crouched on the floor covering her ears in earnest to block out the world it seemed.

Aspen bent down and slapped her. She was stunned into silence long enough to listen to Aspen tell her to follow him before they both left the room. That just left Maxon and I. Alone...Oh God.

"Amer-"

"We need to get out of here." I announced, cutting off whatever he was about to stay. I made sure the gun still had bullets before surveying the room. The rebels had taken off into the halls and all that was left was the bodies they left behind.

I grabbed Maxon by the hand and dragged him after me into the hall. Sounds of gunshots rang in the distance and I fought the urge to wince as I assessed the area. I kept Maxon hidden and ignoring his whispered pleads, stepped out into the hall. Which wasn't my best idea, but it worked. A rebel hiding behind one the statues came out of hiding, a gun aimed at my head.

I aimed my own gun and he laughed.

" _Lady America."_ It sounded like a joke. "Do you even know how to work that?"

I didn't respond. The vibration from the gun made my arm shake as the bullet rocked outward. He barely had time to curse as he dove to the floor and I did too, landing ontop of him and gripping his hair. He opened his mouth to yell, but I smashed his head into the marble, blood exploded from his nose as it broke.

I used the hilt of the gun this time to hit his head and he fell limp.

"I feel like a lot these guys are farmers or something." I tried to joke after Maxon stepped out. He didn't laugh, just stared, and I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything. I stood and tried to wipe the blood off my arms but it just smeared it further and seemed to make the tension grow worse.

Sighing, I gave up, walking past the rebel's hiding place and further into the hall. It was a tense few minutes of ducking into corners and checking safe rooms that had been taken and locked. Most the action seemed to have gone upstairs with the distant pop of gunshots and screams. I tried not to think of it too much and kept making us pause before moving.

Maxon time and time again tried to say something, but I'd cut him off and tell him to be quiet. When we reached a dead end was when Maxon announced a safe room was at the end of it. Keeping quiet, I crept forward, taking note of the bright sun coming through the windows. How it could look so nice outside while the world was falling apart?

"Come on," I whispered, feeling against the wall. My fingers grazed the lock and thankfully it opened. I released a soft cry of relief and gestured Maxon forward.

"America-"

"We can talk inside." I breathed as the wall opened up. I turned back around towards him and finally saw the pained look in his eyes.

"No, America. I need to say this now." He said. My eyes shifted between his as he lifted his hand shakily towards my cheek.

"Ameri-" A flash of red caught my gaze and my eyes flicked over Maxon's shoulder. I jerked the gun up and fired. The wall began to close up behind us and before Maxon could act, I switched our positions and shoved him inside. His eyes filling with fear as he opened his mouth to scream.

Then the wall closed and I was left alone, a single gunshot shattering through the fresh wave of silence that met me.


End file.
